Another Chance
by ITOxYAOIcomplex
Summary: Pairings:MiaXTama YuiXNaka NuriXHoto TasuXChichiri yaoi & possible lemon in later chs takes place after the story anime ends yui Miaka tama all miss their friends they left in the other world..but wat's this that leads them to believe that they just may..


Pairings: MiakaXTamahome, YuiXNakago, NurikoXHotohori, ChichiriXTasuki...

Vocabulary...

Gomen nasai(Gomen)--Sorry, I'm(very) sorry

Hai--Yes,ok, sure, etc..(as far as i kno its used as a positive answer or confirmation somthin lik dat..)

Iie-No(negative..)

-sama--lord..(attatchment for a name/honorfic used to show respect)

A/N: thisll be my first fanfic...and will contain yaoi in later chs lol, so yeah if u don't lik dat-well u kno, im also planning on making it a lemon later on..hehe -blushes- but im not too sure on dat...either way hope u lik it-pls feel free to comment, msg, review or whatever-let me kno wat u think..

Disclaimer and wat not: Fluffy(me) walks into a dark room with only a spotlight lighting the room. "Ah..umm.." she mumbles nervously while her cheeks are stained red and quickly growing redder. Looking downward she continues "Eh-umm...IDoNotOwnFushigiYuugi...orAnyOf-Thecharacters!!" with a deep breath she smiles finally calming herself. ⌠I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, but I'm simply borrowing the characters and the basic story line. Thank you for reading, all comments, reviews or anything else is welcome. With that said she released a deep breath and the light went out...

Another Chance by:Fluffy

--Miaka and Tamahome--

"Miaka..." his voice was gentle as he spoke, waiting for the girls response.Though she gave no reply, and went on staring into that space, off into no where, like she had been a lot lately.More so then normal, and he knew why."Miaka..." his voice was still soft but more forcful this time, she said nothing.

"Miaka!!"

"Wha?! T-Tama..home?! W-what is it, why'd you yell like that?" she asked now holding her head as if to prove her point.He blinked relieved she was done spacing out for the moment, "You...nothing.." he answered with a soft smile."Um...Tama-"she was cut off as Tamahome wraped his arms around her pulling her close. Her cheeks were now tinted pink as she leaned into the embrace. "I love you Tamahome.."she whispered near his ear.Smiling he answered "and I...love you, Miaka.."

"Well..isn't that sweet." an elderly voice cut in. They both blinked confused at first at the intruion, they then turned toward the voice.An elderly woman sat across the subway cart, smiling brightly at them.Noticing what she had meant they blushed and released one another. "So cute...young couples , and their sweet love..ahh it reminds me of Judai, it does.He was the sweetest man, I loved him so, I did." she sighed dreamily. "..'scuse Judai?" Miaka asked in a quiet tone.

"Oh yes Judai...he was my husban, he was" she answered happily. "Was?" Miaka asked curiously, "Miaka.." Tamahome warned, but was cut off. "Yes...was..he died some time ago.." Miaka felt a sudden pang in her heart, "Gomen nasai." she answered sadly, though she wondered how the woman could smile like that. "He was a wonderful man, he really was.I loved him so...nothing was like what I felt for him.Ahh..when we were young, it was so beautiful, we were a lot like yourselves, we were." she sighed dreamily again.

Miaka smiled softly, even after the man she loved's death she carried him so deep and loyaly in her heart.It was touching, and she wondered if years from now would that be her? Would she be that loyal and loving to her dear Tamahome? As if to answer her thoughts he put a strong arm around her gently and pulled her to him. "Forever, Miaka..forever." he whispered, his voice was coarse with emotion. She smiled and leaned back against him, "Yes..Tamaho-"

"Ohh, looky!!" a small voice cut in, the owner of the voice was a small boy sitting next to the older woman. "I think their gonna kiss!! Are you gonna kiss?!" he had been pointing at them and was now making kissing faces and the infamous kissing sounds. "Well?!" he asked in a higher pitched voice.

"You and You sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-S-S-I-N-G!!!" he began singing, in a loud obnoxious voice. Both Tamahome and Miaka's faces grew very red as other people in their cart began to look their way to see what the boy was going on about.

The elder woman, obviously his grandmother, giggled. "Now, now..that's enough of that.." She smiled toward them, " Please.. forgive him" Miaka felt herself smile as she nodded to show she wasn't angry in the least. "Miaka.." Tamahome asked from beside her. She turned toward him, feeling a sudden pain fill her heart. Her eyes burned, and her vision blurred, hot tears trailed their way down her cheeks. "Tamahome!!" she shrieked and grabed for him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. The little boy, he wasn't much younger than what Chiriko would have been.

"Chiriko, Nuriko, Hotohori.." she whined into his chest "Tasuki, Chichiri and Mitsukage, I miss them all so much!!" He tightened his grip, "Miaka.." She knew she should stop now, but she couldn't, the tears poured down her face. People kept leaving to never come back, and it wasn't fair..

It had been a few months since Miaka and Yui had come from the book, The book of the four gods , that was. It had been months since Nakago's defeat and since Miaka had seen her friends in the world of the book. Months since she'd found Tamahome in this world, her world.

Chiriko, Nuriko, Hotohori, and Mitsukage had all died so long ago, Tasuki and Chichiri being the only survivors left in that world. Miaka's precious Sazaku seven, Tamahome, the man she loved so much, and who sat beside her now because nothing could separate them. Hotohori the kind emperor, who died protecting his land. Nuriko, the strange purple haired cross-dresser, who died for Sazaku. Chichiri, the monk that wore a smiling mask and held sure amazing spiritual power. Tasuki, also well known as Genro, bandit. Mitsukage, a kind hearted doctor, who had died healing the wounded in the great fight againt Kuto. Then lastly, Chiriko, the young boy that was much wiser than his age lead you to think, sacrificed himself for the remaining Sazaku seven.

That being the Sazaku seven, four dead, two in the world of the book and one there sitting with Miaka. Him, Miaka and Yui now enjoying their high school years together. They all missed their friends so much though.Perhaps they would be reunited though, Miaka had found Tamahome so maybe she would one day find the others as well.

She could only hope that was true, if Tamahome was in this world the others should be here somewhere. It did make sense, though maybe it was just Miaka's wishful thinking. Whatever chance there was, Miaka was thinking to herself. She shouldn't be crying and making such a scene, she also shouldn't give up so easily. If it were possible to see them again they would, she was sure of that.

But...what if it wasn't possible?

Miaka pulled closer to Tamahome before whispering "We will see them again, one day. We will, Tamahome!!" He smiled in response then answered, "Yeah..we will, Miaka..." She nodded her agreement then pulled away looking toward the older woman and her grandson. "Gomen..."

"Iie-iie..it's quite alright. There's just sometimes when one has to express their feelings, through tears. When baring a burden of pain can become too much, and that stress must be released in a way or another. A time when a person just needs to cry and be comforted by those around them, and just to know they are loved and cared for. If you have something you believe in or something you want badly enough, you must try. Always remember things you want won't always fall into your lap."

The woman paused smiling before continuing, "If you believe in something enough and care for it then you mustn't give up. Even if the world doesn't believe or care for what you are doing. Even if it seems everything is set against you, if everyone tells you it'll never happen. That it's pointless and meaningless, even if your alone in what you do. The harder it is the more important it could be, if you care for it then it will most diffidently be worth your time and effort You will succeed, I believe that.."

Miaka felt her eyes tingle, this woman she had just met, she was so wise. She seemed to know exactly what to say, but she could see something told her the woman knew this from experience. She had suffered so much, she didn't know what to say to this so she said the only thing she could. "Thank you..."

------ --- ooOoo --- ------

--Yui and Nakago--

"Excuse me, Miss...but would you like anything else?" the waiter asked in a kind gentler tone, as if speaking would break the fragile silence surrounding the blonde girl that sit now at the table typing vigorously on her computer. That sat on the table directly in front of her, she seemed to be in deep concentration, whatever she was working on must have been very important in some way. Her eyes leaped up to meet the waiter's, she smiled hesitantly.

"oh..no, I'm good, thank you though."

The man simply smiled in return then nodded before walking off to another table. Yui turned her attention once more back to her work, her research wasn't going too well. She should, like many others being working on her projects and home work. Yet, this called to her, for her immediate attention. Though perhaps it wasn't exactly serious, in meaning of make or break life or death, but it held her attention. She couldn't wait any longer for answers.

She clicked another link, and was unable to hold back a sharp gasp. It read "Seiyrushichi" A possible coincidence, but still she wondered. Yui couldn't help but continue her search, as she looked through the site the more it made her wonder. What exactly Seiryushichi was she still wasn't sure but by what she's gathered so far it was some sort of high industrial corporation or a business of some kind. It was apparently some sort of production company, either way they were supposedly famous.

As she continued to browse through their site she found that their main building was located, here, in Tokyo. Not far from where she was at all. Their main office being here didn't surprise her much, if any. She began looking through top supporters, employees, and the like. She leaned closer, clearly engrossed into what was to come.

She all but passed out...

"Nakago"

The name made her heart pound, that name, that man. She lifted a hand to her chest to calm her breathing, it was possible that it was a coincidence. Though the name Seiryushichi and now Nakago, it was becoming harder and harder for her to believe it was. She planned to find out for sure though, she clicked the name. This brought her to another link with more information on the man by the name of "Nakago" but the reading on just who this "Nakago" was, wasn't the first thing to catch her attention on the newest page. There, next to the text was a picture of the man "Nakago". His all around appearance sent shivers down her spine, he looked exactly how she remembered.

Long blonde hair that trailed down his long muscular neck and framed his all too familiar face. His expression also seeming mostly the same, his arrogant smirk firmly in place. His blue eyes narrowed slightly, his all over appearance displayed that of someone who thought they knew so much more than those around them. They themselves knowing more than was expected, that he was with out a doubt the very same Nakago that she knew. Their wasn't anyone who could possibly mimic him, the arrogance along with the pure look of power. It was Nakago.

A smile spread itself over her features, though there was that sinking fear that Nakago was a live and in this world, her world. She also felt -happy- she couldn't place why, but she just felt a rush of excitement build up in her. Now, she just needed to read the text beside it, find out what was up and things. She was curious of the how's, the why's, where's, the what's, and everything basically.

Her eyes were locked on the picture though, she studied it another minute before finally turning her attention to the information beside it.

------ --- ooOoo --- ------

--Tasuki--

"Is there anything else?" the man's voice was young but strangely aged by something unseen by those who first lay eyes on him. He held a gruffness to his voice, that rang into the room with strength yet undeniable inferiority. "I'm happy to serve ya or get cha stuff if ya want it. Ya know, Tasuki?" he spoke again awaiting his supposed listener to answer.

No answer came though, the man being spoken to lay lazily in his bed on the other side of the door. He remained silent as he continued to stare up at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts, but the man's last statement caught his attention. He jerked up now sitting on his bed with his eyes narrowed glaring at the door to his room.

That phrase brought him back to an eerie reminder of a certain mask wearing monk he knew, not from actually meeting face to face but from memories. Memories of a time spent in a past life possibly, but it was more of just a dream he'd had before. It couldn't actually be memories, not of some life he'd lived before this one. He wasn't really a religious man, he didn't believe in such things. Laying back down he answered the man, "I don't want nothing.."

He listened as the footsteps faded sighing to himself and wondering what these dreams or memories were. It was like he'd actually been there, like he'd lived those moments not like a dream really. He felt like there was something he was missing, but he wasn't sure what. Crossing his arms behind his head and hooking a leg over his knee that was bent upward on the bed, he continued his train of thought. He was having strange dreams about places he'd never been before and people he'd never met.

It was bits and pieces of a story about a..princess? Yeah, that was it a princess and her..seven...knights that were traveling together in search of something. He played the role of one of the knights, there was also a war and something about summoning a god.

Slowly his eyes drifted shut, as he continued remembering back to that time. The time in a different world with magic, princesses, knights, and Gods. Yeah, that was right they had been traveling around the dream world in search of the seven knights, well the remaining two after the princess and her knights had found him that was.

More like the other me. He thought, unsure what the exact term would be for the dream version of yourself.

The princess had needed to find the seven knights so she could summon the god and save the dream world. Or sumthin like that.. There had been an evil princess as well, one that had tried to summon an evil god against the great land they had worked so hard to protect.

That was most all he could remember, not as in remember from the time but from the dream!! Yeah, the dream, people had them all the time. Just normal dreams that was nothing to linger on or think about too much, or to let distract you. No reason in the least, but he had been distracted and thought about it all the time. He couldn't for some reason get it off his mind, it seemed to stick and it was honestly bothering him now. It wasn't just a normal dream, normal people don't have dreams like that.

Though how similar to his life it was struck something weird, he had been some kind of bandit leader. Here he was┘well close to that, no need for him to think about that at the moment. He wanted to remember more, know more about this world, remember the people he had traveled with.

Almost absently he wondered if any of them missed him now, but pushed the silly thought away. How could some dream characters miss a living person? "Damn it" he growled, noticing he had now opened his eyes and were now glaring angrily at the innocent ceiling.

Closing his eyes once more he focused on remembering the characters from the dream. There had been a hyper noisy princess, she had loved food, and to eat...lots of it. The man that was the princess's lover, and the first knight who was strong. That's all he could recall about that man really, except that he was loud also and deeply in love with and devoted to the princess. Then there was the king-er-emperor, or something along with a really smart boy and a kind hearted doctor. Then the cross dresser. Lastly himself, of course, and the mask wearing monk. That was all he recalled at the moment.

"A princess chick, her lover, a lil boy, a doctor, a emperor dude, a cross dresser weirdo, me the bandit guy, and...a..monk." he stated quietly, shivering slightly as he said the last part.

He noticed that his face had began to heat up and was now burning uncomfortably. His eyes snapped open as he gasped for air and tried to calm himself. Why was he reacting this way? Was it from these dreams, what about them made him feel so strange? He sat up suddenly and shook his head trying once more to clear his head, but it seemed to be another failed attempt.

Growling, and annoyed he laid back down and closed his eyes. He saw a smiling face, a familiar smiling face that seemed like it was waiting. The person the smiling face belonged to was waiting on something, or someone. Who did that face belong to?

Who?

Who are ya?

Lastly, with those thoughts he drifted off to sleep, wondering who the mysterious person that smiled and awaited someone or something was. Also vaguely wondering, why he had such dreams and what they meant along with why he was here. Why, so many why's and what's, and who's, but no answers yet.

"Who are ya?" he muttered, his voice slurred from sleep.

------ --- ooOoo --- ------

"Tasuki!! Tasuki!!" their was a loud banging sound and a voice yelling his name cutting through the peaceful silence of his room. He simply groaned and rolled over, he didn't know for sure what his underling wanted now but he didn't feel like dealing with it right now. He'd just have to wait, till he was ready and willing.

The man though, on the other side of the door, was persistent and not willing to give in so easily this time. He banged again, yelling once more "Tasuki!! Tasuki, come on!! Taaasuki!!!" His voice was loud and gruff, and was starting to give the simi-sleeping red head a head ach.

It was quiet then, abruptly silent. Tasuki sighed, he'd finally given up, now he could sleep peacefully once more. Though he could hear small murmuring outside but it wasn't loud enough to bother him really. He sighed once more, cuddling into his soft pillow feeling sleep once again tugging at him. The murmuring among his underlings, apparently, continued though. His mind was slow and sleep fogged so he couldn't really make out anything they were saying, not that he minded that at all. Sleep, maybe he'd have that dream again. That called to him, and any doubts about there being something important going on around him faded.

"Stop, ya can't just go in there..." he faintly heard this being said with more muttering fallowing it. His mind didn't process it though, it was simply a rumble he'd heard. Fallowing the muttering was a creak, a clanging sound then a soft bam or bang. Next was "ptt ptt" sounds, almost like footsteps. Then it was completely silent, save for the quiet breathing sounds that one could only hear if they listened very carefully.

Tasuki snuggled into his pillow, it was quiet and he could sleep that's all he knew. Quiet, oh so very quiet, that was strange but still enough for him at the moment. He was tired and wanted to sleep was why should he deny himself that? He rolled onto his back, and sighed contempt just like this. He smiled peacefully, it'd been a while since he could just rest, with nothing to bother him. Though he wasn't sure what had changed to allow him this peaceful state, but he would enjoy it none the less.

That weird place!! The DREAMS!!

His mind yelled, now coming alive once more. Creak? Footsteps? His eyes snapped open, and the first thing they saw was...

------ --- ooOoo --- ------

--Hotohori--

"Hai, I understand your concerns..." the man's voice was soft yet full of authority. "..but?" another man's voice spoke up, much rougher and even crude in comparison. "...but I'm not sure if this is quite the right time for this. With the rivaling company, the rumors, or the rise in.."

"BUT, that makes it all the better. The timing couldn't be any better really, I mean, Hotohori-sama. Bluntly stated...your age will be an issue. So you should find someone soon, you do need a heir." the man nervously interrupted, age clear in his voice. He hated to be the one to oppose him, to tell him of all their worries but if he didn't then...

He mentally flinched at the thought then pushed it aside.

"I see.." Hotohori answered but before he could continue, the man cut in again. "I'm sorry, Hotohori-sama...we are only looking after the..''

"I'm not angry, I understand. You only have the company and my self's best interest in mind, and for that I thank you all." At this point everyone in the room was staring, their boss managed to surprise them quite easily. Hotohori allowed himself a slight smirk at noting this then continued, "I also will try the best to my abilities to ease all of your worries." He paused taking in their once more astonished faces.

"Meaning.." his underling continued hopefully. Another broke into the conversation making their self known, "Meaning...you'll find yourself someone to wed and bare a child, a heir with this person?"

"Hai, that is I will of course try. Th-"

"That's wonderful news, Hotohori-sama! We will get the word out to all suitable-"

"Hai, Hai..I have letters I can send-"

"My, daughters still at a young age, she's very well trained in-"

"Lets waste no time, many p-"

"We will keep this from the public eye for the moment, we do not want inform-"

"Hai, such a grand day-Hotohori-sama you have made many people-"

The older men continued discussing the business, Hotohori rubbing his temples sighed. He knew he was in for it now, though he also knew there wasn't a way out now. It would be a long day, and that was just the start.

To Be Continued...


End file.
